My High School Bully Can't Be This Cute
by SHSL Hope-Jason Phoenix
Summary: Jason Phoenix is just a High School Boy, he hangs out with friends, goes to school, has average grades...and has been haunted his entire life by his bully: Kousaka, Rin. One day, Jason and his friends play a game at Jason's house that causes him to do one of the last things he ever planned to do: Confess to his High School Bully.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Just a short story I felt like writing. This is my first try at the Romance Genre and I hope I don't kill it with my writing. The title is a Parody of one of my favorite Anime. (Plus) Rep if you know where it's from. Also, what the main female character calls the main male character, that's also a reference to another anime.**

**My High School Bully Can't Be This Cute.**

_The Ace of the women's soccer team at 170 cm tall. She is a rude and foul mouthed tomboy, pretty much the opposite of my type of girl. _

"Ow!" I suddenly yelped in pain as I was pushed sideways, face-first into a wall.

"Ah! Sorry about that, bean-sprout! You're so small I didn't see you there!" The girl turned around with a small laugh before she kept running down the hall.

_Kousaka, Rin…the girl I'm going to confess to._

**Present.**

"So, what do you want to talk about, bean-sprout?" Kousaka, Rin stood in front of me, wearing her soccer team uniform which was basically just a T-Shirt and shorts. She had short, black hair and a slender figure, though the T-shirt seemed to only emphasize her figure but I didn't notice it until much later, since at the time the only thing I felt for her was a strong sense of dislike.

I guess you might be wondering "Why are you going to confess to a girl you don't even like?" well…to answer that we just have to look back at the events that took place last night in my room.

**Last Night.**

"Oi! Jason! It's your turn!" My friends hurried me as we sat around the small bedroom table in my room.

We played a game where the loser would have to confess to the girl they disliked the most.

"Ah, by the way, the one I dislike the most is Kousaka."

"Ah, me too! She's like a guy."

The one who suggested the game was me…and the one who lost was me. Clearly that's pretty idiotic.

**Present.**

"Hurry it up!" "We're watching so you don't chicken out!"

_They're going to make sure I confess to her…_

"If you don't have anything else important, I'm going to go. I have club practice to attend to." She retorted as she started making her way back to the soccer field.

"Ah!"

_Fuck! Whatever happens, happens._

"I…I LIKE YOU!" I suddenly blurted out, only to be met by a "Huh?" face.

"Pl…Pl…Please, go out with me." I could feel the sweat running down my face and building up in the palms of my hands as I waited for her reaction.

"…" she stood there for a while, staring at me with a serious expression.

_What's with that face? Just go ahead and dump me…_

Suddenly, she started to sprint towards the Soccer field.

"Heh?! Wai- my response?" I stood there, dumbfounded, before racing after her.

"Hey~ Everyone, listen up!" she screamed the second she stepped on the field, causing all the other girls to rush over to where she was.

"What are you doing, Rin? Practice has already started." Spoke one of the girls, the armband she was wearing identified her as the captain of the club.

"I was just confessed by Phoenix! He said he liked me!"

She was met with various replies such as "No way!" "Really?!" "What are you going to do?"

_She's making fun of me…What a…bitch! She's seriously a fucking bitch!_

I felt the tears of embarrassment almost spill from my eyes before I heard her next comment.

"Well, I'll go out with him! After all, I do like Phoenix." She replied with probably the happiest smile I've ever seen on her face.

"Huh?" That was all I could think of saying.

"Well, see you tomorrow! I have practice now." She waved at me, the smile still plastered on her face.

"Wai…Tomorrow?!" my words fell on deaf ears as she was already walking away with the rest of the girls from the soccer club.

"You really going out with him?" "Wow…I just saw something amazing!" spoke the girls on their way back to practice.

"Nice job Jason! Congratulations!"

"Treasure this forever!" screamed my friends from their hiding place.

"Fu…Fuck off! You guys fucking do something!" I screamed and pleaded at them.

"Don't worry. We'll keep the bet secret for you. But who would've thought that Kousaka would like you."

"Well, good luck to you!" "Don't die on us now!"

"Hey! Sakamoto! Baldie! FOUR-EYES!" I screamed in return.

"What the fuck…should I do?..." was the thought that occupied my mind for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: 2****nd**** Chapter. Shocking wasn't it?...No?...Oh, Okay x.x' It was kind of a giveaway with the summary that she would say yes to him. It feels weird writing about Romance since it's not something I would say I know a lot of, but it just struck me to write it one day and I did. It's just a short story tho since if I stretch it out I feel like I would probably kill the mood.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Next Day**

"Jason, how long are you planning to sleep for? Wake up!" My mother's screams came from the other side of my bedroom door. I probably should've at least answered her summons since the very next moment I heard the door to my room squeak open.

"Geez, Jason…"

"Shut up! There's no school today. I'm tired; just let me sleep in a bit more." I replied with my face towards the wall and slowly bringing up the bed sheets to cover me once more.

"I see…so should I tell her that as well? A girl claiming to be your girlfriend is here to see you."

If it were possible, a huge exclamation and question marks would've popped up over my head before I slowly crawled out of bed and made my way to the front door, still in my sleeping clothes.

"Yo!" There she was, right at the door, wearing a baseball cap, a white strap on shirt with a black jacket on top and knee-long camouflage shorts and lace-up boots: Kousaka, Rin.

"I came to get you for our date." She spoke happily.

"…Wha?" was the only reaction I could muster.

"A Date!" she spoke, a bit clearer as her hand went up to fix the baseball cap on her head.

**30 Minutes later.**

_Not only did she force me out of bed, but now we're at the batting cages so early in the morning?!_

The batting cages were just a 10 minute walk from my place so we didn't take long to arrive right after they opened.

"I'm batting first so take a look~" She said as she stretched her arms and held the bat behind her head.

"Okay, okay." I replied weakly.

"Oh…and the loser has to treat the other to lunch." She replied as she made her way to the inside of the batting cage.

"Let's just stop with these betting games." I mumbled.

"Huh? Do you know any other games?" she suddenly asked

"Ah! No…it's nothing!" I nervously replied.

_Shit, what am I saying? I don't know how she would react…if she found out about the bet earlier._

_But there's no way that I can keep up with this for long._

**A while after that.**

"Phoenix, you really are lame. Normally you would've fluked one by now."

She said after we made our way out of the batting center and started walking side by side.

"There's no way I could hit that, it was going at 160 km/h." I sweatdropped.

"That's why I said it was okay to go at 100 km/h" she laughed.

"That's not it!" I stopped, forcing her to stop as well. "I'm asking you why we went to a batting cage of all places; you normally wouldn't go there on a first date!"

_Maybe I should tell her that the confession was just a bet!_

"…ry.." she replied weakly before looking at me with a sad expression. "It was my first time going on a date and I didn't know where to go. I'm sorry."

"Huh?..." I suddenly reacted. "Hey…Don't misunderstand what I was saying! I didn't say that it was boring!"

"Really?"

_Wow, I really felt the heat there. I wouldn't have thought that Kousaka would say that._

"Oh…well I've got to go this way." She said when we reached the corner of the street.

"Oh…Okay. Later."

"Thanks for today I had a lot of fun!"

"Ah…Yeah. Me too."

She ran away, even when she was absorbed by a small crowed walking by I could still make out where she was as she made her way home.

"Geez, don't cause me a lot of trouble." I mumbled before making my own way home.

**The Next Day**

"Hey, we heard Jason." I was greeted by my 3 friends on my way to my classroom. "You went on a date with Kousaka yesterday, the batting cage was it?"

"Huh…How did you guys know that?" I instantly replied.

"It's not just us, the entire class knows! The first thing Kousaka talked about this morning was about the date." My friend Sakamoto stepped forward, right in front of me, wearing a serious expression. "Seriously…what are you going to do? If you're okay with that then whatever but…"

"It's not okay! I'm going to dump her!" I exclaimed as I turned around and started to walk away.

_She's my bully…She's embarrassed me as long as I can remember, so why?...Why does she like me?...Why did she say yes to my confession?..._

"This isn't a fucking joke! I can't let her go around telling people stuff."

"_Thanks for today, I had a lot of fun!" Kousaka replied with a joyous expression._

"Well, I can't do it at school. She's always with someone." I sighed as I slowly scratched my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Ohhh, the first date is always the most important one. *nods* Batting center for a first date is not bad in my opinion. Well at least our MC survived his first date with his lifelong bully, wonder how long they will last…**

**Chapter 3**

**1 Week Later.**

_Ugh…It's so cold. Why do we have to meet up in front of the station?..._

I blew some hot air on the palms of my hands and began to rub them together as I made my way to the front of the station near my house.

"_We really do have to meet up somewhere for a date. I'll be waiting at the station at 9." _Was what she had told me the day before with no prior warning.

_This will be the last time we'll be playing the dating game. I'm going to tell her that I want to break up._

"Hey, is she a model?" "She's so cool, and so tall" spoke a couple of guys walking past me, their eyes trained on a single girl standing in front of the station checking the time on her phone.

"Is that…Kousaka?..." I spoke randomly.

She was wearing a model's outfit: A black long-sleeved sweater with a white skirt and black leather boots, and, on her neck waving with the wind, was a pearl white scarf. She seemed to have heard me since she suddenly looked in my direction.

"Oh! Morning, Phoenix!" she greeted me enthusiastically before running over to where I was.

"Huh…Ah…Y…Yo!" I stuttered as she made her way towards me.

"Heh?! IS it really that weird?" she asked with a nervous expression on her face.

"No…It's not weird." I mumbled before averting my gaze.

"Good, I'm glad I tried my best!" she laughed.

"Yeah…"

_Why am I blushing? It's just Kousaka…_

"Well let's go! We're wasting time!"

"He…Hey, don't pull! And where are we going?!"

**10 minutes later.**

"Okay! You start today!" Kousaka smiled as she handed me a baseball bat.

"No…Why did we come here again?" Although I protested, I decided to take the bat anyways.

As you may have guessed, our date was at the batting center again. Kousaka gave me a small laugh before she sat down on the bench right behind where I stationed myself.

"Because I don't know what to do on a date…Besides, you said that it was fun!" she winked at me.

_I did not say that…_

"Geez." I closed my eyes before turning to look at her. "Besides Kousaka, will you be able to do this in your skirt?"

"I'm fine, it'll be a handicap."

"I see."

_Well whatever, can't help it since we're here already._

I held the bat in my hands before taking my position and starting the game.

"Ah…"

I suddenly felt something press down on my back and a pair of hands found their way to rest above mine.

"You should close up your right side more, that's how you turn your hips." Kousaka instructed me.

I felt 2 lumps press down on my back and my face suddenly turned dark red.

"Hey!" I freed myself from her grasp and found myself taking a baseball right on the spine.

"Hey Phoenix, you shouldn't stand there." She obviously pointed out.

"Oh…Yeah."

_It's because you hugged me._

"You really are lame…You okay?" she bent down next to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"This handicap is pretty fair. You really are a stubborn person…but…that's what I like about you." She smiled, a smile that I never knew Kousaka could ever muster.

"Huh?" I felt my face turn hot.

"Here, stop blushing and stand up. Another ball is going to come." She told me as her hand extended in my direction.

"I…I'm not blushing!" I protested even as I held her hand with my own.

_Shit…of course I was blushing._

A girl just told me that she liked my for the first time in my life. I was a little ecstatic. Besides…

**A while later.**

"…Yeah. Who would have thought that a boyfriend was worse at the batting cage than his girlfriend?" I grinned as I looked up at the sky. "I'll do some secret training and freak her out." The grin on my face became bigger and I twirled my right arm as I made my way back to the cages.

_I'm fired up!_

"I guess…I'll start with 120 km/h" I grinned.

"Ahahahahahaha! I see I see!" came a girl's laugh from inside the cage.

"Huh?..." I turned to look for the source of the noise before spotting a certain scene.

"Kousaka…and…who's he?" I frowned.

Kousaka was holding her bat in front of another guy who seemed to be teaching her something related to it. His hand held hers as he fixed her posture and gave her a few tips that I couldn't quite hear.

"My timing was too fast." She laughed before the guy replied with "That's what I was telling you."

The smile on Kousaka's face…it was the same smile she had given me the first time we came to the batting cages together.

_What the…Whoever he is…She shouldn't be making that face at all…_

A sudden ill feeling built up inside me as I stared at the two until the guy left.

**The Next Day.**

_I'm such an idiot. Why was I getting so happy by myself?..._

"Yo, Jason. Meeting up with your girlfriend again today?" Sakamoto and my other friends walked up to me as I was leaning against my locker on the hallway.

"It's not that." My reply came out with a bitter tone as I turned to look away from them.

"Well at least it turned out fairly well; I mean you're now dating." "Kousaka is a surprisingly good girl." "Recently you've been looking pretty satisfied." The three of them spoke as they formed a semi-circle around me.

"There's been a lot going on and I haven't found the right timing to break up." I simply answered. "It was just a bet. All I had to do was confess to a "girl that I didn't like."

**THUD!**

A sudden noise came from right next to me and I turned around to find myself face to face with Kousaka.

"What did you say? What do you mean a bet?" she spoke with a low voice.

"Kousaka…" I spoke weakly.

"Phoenix…You went out with me because you didn't like me?" She continued. "That confession was all part of your game? You were always thinking about breaking up?..."

Not knowing how to reply to her, I simply looked down and kept silent.

"I see…" she replied, her voice had a hint of almost breaking near the end, before running out of the school.

"What are you waiting for, Jason?! Go after her!" Sakamoto urged me.

"…It's okay."

"It…It's fine? Are you kidding me?!" "At this rate it'll be over for both of you!" "Yeah that's right! You can still…"

"I said it was fine! Leave me alone!" I lashed out at them before making my way out of the school.

"Jason…" Sakamoto called weakly after me, but I was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Last Chapter, yay! I want to thank the Academy for letting me write this story and for giving me the motivation t-*shot*. No but in all seriousness: Last Chapter of my Romance Story. It was a short, good run…and I hope you all liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now, without further ado…The Last Chapter of "My High School Bully Can't Be This Cute!"**

**Chapter 4**

**That Night.**

"Jason, I'm coming in." My mother, oh-so-rudely, barged inside my room like always.

"What?...I don't want any food." I replied.

Ever since getting home that day, I had been feeling depressed. I instantly let myself drop on my bed and have not moved or spoken to anyone since.

"Your friends are over, they said it was important."

"Huh?!" I suddenly sat up.

"Yo~ We're coming in." The three of them spoke in unison as they also barged inside my room while my mother left.

"Yo..You guys! What is it that you want at this hour?!"

"Whatever, let's play some cards." Sakamoto tossed the deck on top of the table in my room.

"Hurry up and sit down." Spoke the other 2.

"Huh?! Why are we playing cards?!" I made my way over to them anyways.

"The loser is going to have to…confess to the girl he likes the most." Sakamoto pointed at me.

"I like Yamashita."

"Hmm…Me too."

"I like Amami-san."

"Hey you guys! I don't have any girls I like!" I objected.

"Okay~ You do the girl you don't like." Sakamoto shrugged as he shuffled the cards. "It doesn't matter which just get ready. It's getting annoying."

"However, if you lose, you'll have to do it."

"…Hmph…I just don't have to lose right?"

**Later that night.**

"But that guy was acting like a whining loser. "Kousaka is already dating this guy with glasses who frequently goes to the batting cases." That guy is definitely her older brother who graduated last year…He was a member of the baseball club." Sakamoto laughed.

"Yeah, the two of them go to the batting cage together quite a bit." Spoke one of the other two.

"His face when he heard that was so great." They laughed.

**At another place.**

*Pant* *Pant*

I'm not the most athletic type…and Kousaka's house was quite the distance from mine…but I still ran, I ran without stopping, I ran through the cold weather, I ran while it snowed, I ran while the cold sweat ran down my face, I ran without stopping until I reached Kousaka's house.

"Rin, you've got a guest." Rin's mother told her.

"Huh…Okay…I wonder who is it at this hour…" she thought outloud to herself as she made her way to the front door where I stood.

"Haa…Haa…Haa…" I was bent over, using my own hands to support my weight. "Kousaka, I-"

"Wait, go outside." She pushed me out before closing the door behind her. "You need something?" she asked with the usual tone she used to take back when she was my bully.

"Yeah, I really…didn't like you before…we started going out." I told her.

"Huh?"

"But when I got home from our first date…I thought…you were pretty cute. On our next date you…looked so beautiful that I didn't know how to react. When you hugged me, my heart was racing so much that I forgot about the bet…When I noticed it…I seriously fell in love with you."

"…Phoenix?"

I suddenly bowed my head down in front of her.

"Please go out with me…One more time." I simply asked.

We stood there in silence for a while, the temperature slowly dropping.

"No, this isn't a joke." She replied with a serious tone.

_Of course, I was going to be rejected no matter what…_

"Just kidding." She spoke up. "If I didn't say that then I wouldn't be able to forget it, I was really pissed off!"

I stood up straight and blinked at her reaction.

"Huh? Umm…What do you mean?"

"It's payback for the bet." She said with a smile on her face, probably the cutest smile she ever showed me.

"Kousaka…"

"Oh I see! Now that you're here why don't you come in? My dad is home."

"Huh?! Pl…Please forgive me for the bet!"

Even as she said that, her hand found her way into mind and our fingers laced with each other. She slowly rest her head on my shoulder as we made our way inside her house.

A few moments later, it began to snow.

**The End.**


End file.
